Talon King Ikiss
Second boss of Sethekk Halls in Auchindoun. General information *Level (Normal): 69 Elite *Level (Heroic): 72 Elite *Type: Humanoid *Map Location Quests * Abilities *Normal Attack - ~2k on cloth, 800-1000 on plate. *Arcane Volley - hits nearby targets for around 1500 arcane. *Arcane Blast - Massive AoE (approx 40 yrd range) 4.5 to 5k damage. *Blink - right after this he Arcane Blasts. Strategies Strategy 1 He polymorphs random targets in your group. This lasts for 3-5 seconds and is dispellable. In short intervals he will blink at a random party member and begin a cast (your chat log should read "Gathering Arcane energy") which deals 6k damage in an arcane explosion of about 30 yards. It takes about 3-5 seconds to cast, which is more than enough time to run out of range or behind the safety of a pillar, since it is affected by LOS. Immediately after the arcane explosion he will release arcane bolts at the party members (infinite range) that hit for about 1500-2000 (he also does this attack during the fight), just heal through it. He doesn't melee too hard. At low hp he has mana-shield which can be dispelled or stolen. When he blinks he resets all aggro so just stop DPS and let the tank grab it back. As of Patch 2.0.7, he can no longer be silenced or interrupted for either Polymorph or Arcane Explosion. ---- Strategy 2 First of all pick one of the four pilars on the four corners of the boss' room, easiest to use either of the two directly in front of you when you enter the room. Have your tank engage Ikiss next to one of the purple flamming lamps and get a few hits in to build aggro while the rest of the party stands just a bit back next to the pillar. Once your tank has aggro DPS hard, when he polymorphs get it dispelled ASAP and have your healer/back ups top off health and make sure the tank stays up. Watch your chat log for when the boss emotes "Gathering Arcane Energy" which means he is about to AOE. Have the entire party run around the pillar so you are on the opposite side to him, this will take you out of LOS of the AOE and you will not take any damage. Have your tank be the first one to re-engage as he will have wiped aggro. The polymorph is interruptable. Rogue can kick, and warrior can shield bash them, but it is not counterspellable. Also, his casting speed can be decreased with Mind-Numbing Poison, but not Slow. In 2.0.7 he became immune to curse of tongues. Repeat until the fight ends. 2/14/2007 This strat works great, there is no no warning to his AoE make sure all members have the casting bar under his portrait or someone is saying when to move. 2/16/2007 IMPORTANT TIP: In the new patch you can turn enemy cast bars on, so you can see when the AoE is being cast. This really makes the fight EZ mode. It is reccommended that healers put on their PvP insignia to get out of Polymorph as that is one quick way to wipe on this fight: no healing. 2/16/2007: It is very helpful to have at least one of your ranged attack/healers (Preferably more)near the doorway to his room. Everyone should have the enemy cast bar option turned on. When you see him start to cast arcane explosion, announce it then turn around and run back out the doorway into the other room and return when the cast is over. If you can, hunters, call your pet back to you while you're running, this may help avoid their dying. The faster the boss dies the fewer times you must deal with the arcane explosion cast. 2/21/07: There is a warning when he is about to Arcane blast, it is a blink. He always does it after a blink. ---- Strategy 3 Our group struggled with the above methods, as we had 3 melee dps’ers and found it quite hard to ensure we were all fully out of LOS. What we did discover was that the green mat as you enter the room is almost exactly 30 yds away from the centre of his circle. We had the ranged dps and healer standing on the mat, and when he blinked the entire party moved to the other position (the centre of the room for the first blink). The tank then ran back in, re-established aggro and repeat. We could not stress the importance of arcane resistances enough in this fight. His melee dps is fairly weak. A few Magic Resistance http://http://www.wowhead.com/?item=9036pots will really help here if your resistances are low. His missiles were hitting for around 1.7k, and the explosion around the 5k mark, both of which are partially resistible. ---- Note about the polymorph He seems to always poly the guy second on his aggro list, so healers should go light on the healing as they can get away with at the start of the encounter. --- As of Feb. 23 2007, he now has a fairly high chance to chain blink and cast his explosion repeatedly. This means that if your party members are hiding behind a pillar when he casts arcane explosion, he may blink behind that pillar and begin casting it again. A GM has confirmed that this is an intended change. Despite this, he is still a very easy boss - your party just needs to be prepared for this. He reportedly also may cast his explosion without blinking first, but this has not been GM confirmed. Loot Other drops may include: * (Heroic Mode) * http://www.thottbot.com/beta?i=13161 * http://www.thottbot.com/beta?i=11200 * http://www.thottbot.com/beta?i=7928 * http://www.thottbot.com/beta?i=10127 * http://www.thottbot.com/beta?i=6643 * http://www.thottbot.com/beta?i=7927 * http://www.thottbot.com/beta?i=12197 * http://www.thottbot.com/beta?i=7100 * http://www.thottbot.com/beta?i=13001 * http://www.thottbot.com/beta?i=7929 * http://www.thottbot.com/beta?i=6453 (requires zone-PvP buff) * http://www.thottbot.com/beta?i=534 (Quest Item) *AmpWoW Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Auchindoun